In general, age related perceptual declines in hearing and vision begin in the fourth decade, followed by cognitive decline. Aging influences a person's ability to communicate effectively as both a speaker and a listener. Strokes, accidents or other diseases can also impair speech capability of a person in addition to aging.
Hearing aids are small, battery powered electronic devices designed to improve one's hearing ability. Hearing aids provide amplification, noise filtering, slow speech and similar speech enhancement algorithms to compensate and assist with acoustic environment capture. Such devices focus on listening ability, but not on speaking ability. Assistance in articulating an idea is completely out of scope for a hearing assistance device.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof wherein like numerals designate like parts throughout, and in which is shown by way of illustration embodiments that may be practiced. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the present disclosure. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of embodiments is defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.